Año nuevo
by jazma
Summary: Algo sucedio un día antes de año nuevo, Ryoma se pone a meditar, que hara después?  feliz año nuevo a todas y todos, ryosaku   Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.   Jazma Fuera one-shot


Feliz año nuevo chicas y chicos, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien ese fin de año para comenzar uno nuevo, les deseo que se cumplan sus sueños, alcancen sus objetivos y logren sus metas que tengan propuestos este año que ya está presente.

Bien después de una muy fuerte caída emocional, y mi baja autoestima regreso un poco mejor de lo que pensaba, ahora que es año nuevo, espero empezar con él pie derecho, aunque yo no importo ahorita jejee

Busquen un buen lugar donde leer estas babosadas que saldrán de mi mente, tomen algo caliente para el frió, y comenzamos este fic.

Los personajes que aquí presento no son míos, pero si lo fueran, -Ryoma por Kami-sama, que no te puedes dar cuenta sobre los sentimientos que tiene Sakuno hacía ti….- ejem perdón.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.

La historia si fue mía, después de ver un anime que me gusto.

Así que comenzamosssss

0o0o0o0o0

AÑO NUEVO

Una sonrisa arrogante se mostraba en un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos color ámbar, la satisfacción del día anterior no tenía precedentes, la idea de que ella se mostrara tan inocente y perfecta no había cambiado el hecho de hacer lo que hizo ante los demás, más bien demostraba que era suya, de nadie más, ni siquiera le importó las miradas acusadoras ante la acción cometida.

Volvía esa sonrisa arrogante, solo para recargarse en el respaldo de la banca, como si de esa forma pudiera tener un poco más de calor, esperarla era la mejor opción, no se retractaría de ese año que había pasado, solo quedaba el ahora, pensándolo un poco mejor, ella siempre estuvo para él, tenían la misma afición, el tenis.

Miro hacia arriba, la nieve caía poco a poco con calma y sin prisas, no conocían el tiempo.

Se pregunto cómo sucedió todo ayer, se acomodo un poco más en la banca y medito.

La fiesta de fin de año se hizo en la casa de un amigo, los titulares, aunque ya se encontraban en diferentes universidades, habían ido para festejar al lado del Ochibi, él por su parte había sido traído a rastras literalmente.

El ponche estaba delicioso, antes de que Momo hiciera esa estupidez, de la que luego le agradecería con un partido, alcohol, una gran botella de alcohol en el ponche, todos sonreían maliciosamente, le entregaban el vaso ahora con el liquido que daría rienda suelta a la adrenalina y la acción del joven peliverde.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. Fueron las que tomó, para descubrir ese acto tan maquiavélico, los fulmino con la mirada solo para reírse ante lo que habían hecho, de repente una voz le hizo girarse, para ver a la jovencita que se autoproclamaba la líder del club de tenis, sus voz chillona la delato, su cabello corto, ahora con rayos rojos, la hacían lucir un poco más adulta, Zapatos de tacón alto color negro, una minifalda negra, una blusa roja, escote un poco pronunciado en la espalda, un abrigo negro colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

Lo que en verdad llamo la atención del joven príncipe, fue la jovencita que estaba a un lado de Tomoka, sus nervios, sus monosílabos, el tartamudeo para dirigirse a los sempais, su sonrisa arrogante se volvió un poco dulce (o.o se lo han de imaginar ), sus trenzas de siempre no se encontraban, ahora sus cabellos habían sido agarrados por una liga, para tener media cola de caballo, el pasador se encontraba ahora del lado izquierdo, tomando algunos mechones para que no se le fueran a la cara, una blusa con cuello en V blanca holgada, que dejaban mostrar sus hombro blancos, unos holanes, debajo de los pechos, y en los brazos.

Una falda debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacon bajo, un abrigo negro, con una bufanda en mano.

Motivos, no habían, solo verla, solo era eso, porque, ni idea, solo verla, Ryoma solo la miraba a ella.

La fiesta siguió, muy animada, Tomoka termino por besar a Horio en plena fiesta, la culpa del muérdago y el alcohol, a quien diablos se le había olvidado quitarlo, a nadie, el plan debía salir a pedir de boca.

Ryoma no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima, ella hablando dulcemente con los chicos, la indiferencia con la que él estaba actuando, ponía en peligro el plan, hasta que algo lo hizo levantarse para mirar con sorpresa lo que iba a suceder, su estomago rugió, literalmente rugió, ante lo que pasaba en sus momentos, Sakuno mostraba un leve sonrojo al joven que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Ryuzaki, puedes venir tantito- una voz le hizo girarse bruscamente dándose cuenta que era Eiji quien había abierto la boca, se giro de nueva cuenta para ver que la pelicafe caminaba en dirección recta, miro hacia arriba, el muérdago, su sangre comenzó a hervir, su orgullo fue pisado en ese momento, para caminar a donde se encontraba Sakuno, ni un paso más, ni un paso menos, ambos se quedaron mirando, la música seso, las miradas se posaron en ellos.

Las sonrisas se posaron en las comisuras de los labios de cada uno de los complices.

-tendrás que besarla Ryoma, están bajo el muérdago.- se escucho en el cuarto.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Sakuno se notaba muy nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas, poco a poco su rostro se volvió rojo.

Ryoma por su parte solo la miraba con calma, sonrió con arrogancia, esos ojos chocolates, mostraban una alma tan pura e inocente, mirarla un poco más le desesperaría, sin rodeos, sin siquiera preguntar si podía, comenzó a levantar la mano con calma, Sakuno se tenso, pero no importo, tomo la barbilla de ella, se acercó un poco, siguió mirando sus expresiones, alguna que diera pauta a detenerse, detenerse ni que estuviera loco, los ojos de ella estaban abiertos, sus pómulos estaban rojos al igual que su cara, los titulares solo esperaban el clímax de todo.

Los labios de él, tan inexpertos, como los de Sakuno se fueron encontrando poco a poco hasta unirlos el uno con el otro.

Gloria, es lo que sintió, su cuerpo se relajo, las mariposas que golpeaban con fuerza se controlaron, que delicia, la estaba besando, aquel brillo de labios, era sabor durazno, poco a poco se separo de ella, mientras que las cámaras tomaban el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido, de seguro lo subirían en las redes sociales, pero que importaba en esos momentos.

Sakuno se puso muy nerviosa, decir alguna palabra coherente, no salió, él estaba muy bien así, que importaba el mañana, no hubo tiempo para ella, los titulares se quedaron con la mirada cuadrada, al igual que Sakuno al sentir como algo la estaba rodeando por la cintura, su príncipe la acercaba a él, sus ojos ámbar brillaban como el oro, su sonrisa, la dejó sin armas, volvió a sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella, como era posible, comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, deseando que no fuera solo un sueño…

El peliverde la acercó un poco más, su cintura, sus hombros, su cabello, tocó su cabello, sedoso, tan exquisita era, prolongar el beso torturarla un poco y que los titulares dijeran lo que quisieran ella le pertenecía.

Después de eso, se separó mientras que los ojos chocolates de la pelicafe, le miraba demasiado abochornada, sin tiempo, la tomaba de un mechón con delicadeza, la jalaba hasta que los labios de él quedaron en el oído de ella- deliciosa- susurro.

Delirante, para la pobre pelicafe, sus piernas flaquearon ante lo escuchado- mada mada dane Ryuzaki- se separó poco a poco de ella, se relamió los labios, dio media vuelta solo para salir de esa casa, Sakuno por su parte hiperventilo solo para terminar desmayada.

Una mano le había vuelto regresar de ese exquisito recuerdo, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios solo para levantarse, y mirar a la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

-mada mada dane Ryuzaki-

Ese año cambiarían muchas cosas, una de ellas sería tener la oportunidad de confesarse a esa persona que le había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo… Sakuno Ryuzaki

-Ryoma kun…-

Bien espero que les haya gustado, este es el primer fic que hago en este nuevo año.

Si les gusto, si no les gusto, quedaron decepcionadas, o alguna otra cosa dejen su critica destructiva o constructiva.

Jazma Fuera

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Dejen sus reviews gracias


End file.
